<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>困境成生 番外 乘着海风而来的话 by xiyu12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848460">困境成生 番外 乘着海风而来的话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyu12/pseuds/xiyu12'>xiyu12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AOA | Ace of Angels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyu12/pseuds/xiyu12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>申智珉X金雪炫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seolhyun/Shin Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>困境成生 番外 乘着海风而来的话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“給妳的爱太沉，飘忽的风才能让它轻缓地降落在妳心上。”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>申智珉最近的苦恼是，怎么把那条白贝壳项链送出去。</p>
<p>直白没有铺垫地送她不满意，花了心思又怕浮夸，搞得跟求婚似的。</p>
<p>医生宣布她可以减药的日子是挺好，然而申智珉跟金雪炫喝酒喝嗨了，一场真情告白后只记得在一起，项链的事忘得一干二净。</p>
<p>她和金雪炫七月才真正交往，交往隔天金雪炫迫不及待邀申智珉跟促成他们在一起的背后大功臣金申英吃顿饭，对方八卦地追着问进展到哪，向来天不怕地不怕的申智珉闹了大红脸，一边扇风一边灌酒，满脑子想着要怎么打马虎眼，结果隔壁金雪炫很实诚地直接答了，申智珉根本拦不住，“都做过了。”</p>
<p>吓得金申英一口酒差点喷申智珉脸上，“你们昨天一次……？”</p>
<p>“是之前去马尔代夫的时候，智珉——呜呜呜！”</p>
<p>申智珉捂住金雪炫的嘴，对金申英微笑，“来，庆祝我们三人的友情，喝酒。”</p>
<p>金申英在威胁下乖乖举起酒杯，但还是嗫嚅道：“申智珉妳真混账。”</p>
<p>申智珉无法反驳。如果可以，她也想揍死那个在马尔代夫胡来的人，顺便教育一下金雪炫不要被爱情冲昏头。</p>
<p>“妳不开心吗？”</p>
<p>结束晚餐，他们送金申英上了的士，之后牵着手在街上漫步，打算这么走回申智珉的家。夏日的晚间温度稍降，四窜的风勾住商店街店门口吐出的冷意，撞向申智珉拉下口罩透气的脸颇为舒适。</p>
<p>金雪炫有一段时间没说话，申智珉忍不住侧首看向她。</p>
<p>金雪炫眨着眼，眼巴巴地回望，两道眉毛似乎各自挂了委、屈两个字。申智珉不明所以的和她一块停在人行道上，“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“妳还是不想承认我们在马尔代夫发生的事吗？”金雪炫的眉宇好像负重很大地沉了下来。</p>
<p>申智珉花了几秒才在脑袋里捋顺金雪炫的逻辑，她笑出来，拉上金雪炫继续往前走，“金雪炫妳怎么这么傻呢。”</p>
<p>金雪炫被申智珉按在沙发上坐好时依然在问申智珉笑什么。</p>
<p>申智珉跨坐到她的专属垫子上，摘下金雪炫遮掩的口罩，也将自己脸上那块扔到一旁。她居高临下捧着金雪炫的脸，笑意不减，“妳顺便把其他想问我的事情都一起问好了。”</p>
<p>金雪炫很自然地环住申智珉的腰，她抬起目光，犹豫着，“真的都可以问吗？“</p>
<p>“都给我说，不然以后我们吵架了妳非得拿这些有的没的堵我。“申智珉笑。</p>
<p>“我们不会吵架。“</p>
<p>“对对，我们不吵架，我们都直接跑的。“申智珉点在金雪炫的鼻尖，”我年初才被妳抓去运动，体谅一下我的体力，先把这些后患解决了吧，我怕到时候追不上妳。“</p>
<p>“想当初在楼梯上差点要了我的命。“</p>
<p>金雪炫收紧手臂，“我不会跑了。“</p>
<p>申智珉受不了她的严肃，拍拍她的脸，“说回来，还想问什么？“</p>
<p>“为什么那时候妳好像要答应承协哥了？“</p>
<p>“还有呢？“</p>
<p>“妳怎么都不问我跟前任的事？“</p>
<p>“就这样了。“金雪炫蹭了蹭申智珉的脸颊。</p>
<p>三个问题横跨了快一年的时间段，作为问题儿童的金雪炫得要花多大的精神压下这些前段日子没办法问出口的问题。</p>
<p>金雪炫给她的爱情远超过申智珉给的，像一只犬类付出一生的喜乐交予人类。</p>
<p>申智珉忍不住轻吻在金雪炫额前，“那妳也要回答三个问题。”</p>
<p>金雪炫二话不说应了下来。</p>
<p>申智珉决定从最近的问题讲起，“刚刚那个纯粹是妳的脑袋瓜想多了。”她耸耸肩，“妳一副要把我们怎么做的细节都说出来的样子，我能不拦着妳吗？”</p>
<p>“妳也不想想我都让妳把照片跟其他人分享了，土产也送了。”</p>
<p>金雪炫啊了一声，摸了摸鼻子。</p>
<p>“第一个就这么简单。然后第二个问题，李承协那家伙的。”申智珉手指比出二在金雪炫眼前晃了晃，“我觉得我跟别人要是发展很好，妳应该就会放弃了吧。”</p>
<p>申智珉愧疚地垂下脑袋，“虽然这样做不只对不起妳也对不起他。”她很快又恢复精神，挥舞着拳头，“当然我过没多久就拒绝那个乱打注意的臭小子了。”</p>
<p>“我可能真的会放弃，智珉的演技意外的好。”金雪炫说。</p>
<p>申智珉叹着气摸了摸金雪炫的头，“我猜那是妳太容易相信我，我可没这天赋。”</p>
<p>金雪炫挺直身体让申智珉摸得彻底，对她的话不置可否。然后金雪炫迫不及待地催促下一个，“最后的问题呢？”</p>
<p>申智珉在脑中组织了会，慢慢说道：“我不介意妳跟其他人之前的交往关系，所以我当然不会过问。”</p>
<p>“妳看到智皓哥的电话明明有不开心。”金雪炫反驳道。</p>
<p>“妳怎么知道？”申智珉眉头一挑，旋即摇头，“不是，我不介意不代表我开心啊，又不是不讨厌背后就是喜欢。”</p>
<p>金雪炫哼了几声，“吃醋还憋着，不怕酸死自己。”</p>
<p>“呀！别啰嗦！反正我想谁都比我优秀，妳跟谁在一起都比我好，我干嘛还管？”</p>
<p>“不管以前还是现在智珉都能管。”</p>
<p>金雪炫的眼神很诚挚，申智珉眯起眼也挡不住闯入眼底扑闪的钻石光，她被盯得不自在，偏过头，“那我是不是要管妳分手了还叫这么亲密干嘛？”</p>
<p>金雪炫倒是认真的思考，“那我应该怎么喊？前辈？”</p>
<p>“我随便说的妳别乱来。”申智珉敲了她一下。</p>
<p>金雪炫似懂非懂地点头，接着说：“而且我到智皓哥家也没有什么，媒体拍的是我们在配合公司。“双腿隐约发麻，金雪炫无视它，眨巴着眼等回复，反而是申智珉担心她血液不循环打算先下来，但马上人又被捞了回去。她挑眉问：“什么意思？“</p>
<p>“公司要转移大家的焦点，那时候还有太多人在关注我们的失误了。“</p>
<p>申智珉僵住手。</p>
<p>金雪炫抽出左手臂和申智珉垂在身旁的手十指紧扣，“我不让慧琳姐姐告诉妳这件事，因为我想智珉身为队长那时候压力很大，没必要再为我担心了。只要想到智珉在哭，我即使还是很难过也不敢找妳，我怕一看到妳就想撒娇，反过来还要妳安慰我。”她眨了眼，低下头，像犯了错卖乖的小狗，“可是我后来发现智珉其实会胡思乱想的时候，就发现我好像错了，我一直在找机会要和妳解释，但我又不知道怎么说起，我跟智珉的关系太奇怪了。”</p>
<p>“所以妳那时候没有找他？”</p>
<p>“没有！我只有跟块头在家！”金雪炫奋力摇头，然后皱了眉，“智珉果然想多了。”</p>
<p>何止想多，申智珉简直编出整个故事。</p>
<p>申智珉气恼地扯着自己头发，“我们都是笨蛋啊。”</p>
<p>金雪炫拉下她的手。</p>
<p>沉积已久的郁气忽然找到出口，争先恐后地逃向饱含蜜意的空气。金雪炫禁不住内心雀跃扯动嘴角的肌肉，绽开十分满分的十一分傻气笑容，“跟智珉当笨蛋情侣也很好啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金雪炫吹完头发钻入靠着床头滑手机的申智珉的怀里，她问：“妳不是也要问我三个问题吗？”</p>
<p>申智珉丢下手机，挠了挠金雪炫的下巴，看她眯起眼享受的样子嘴边莞起一道笑，“我还不能不问了？”</p>
<p>“妳都说了不就表示有想问的吗？”</p>
<p>“是没错。”</p>
<p>申智珉打量几眼仍沾着水气的金雪炫。</p>
<p>金雪炫脸上是扑了粉的淡红，雾气笼罩的目色有缱绻勾缠的黏糊劲，似乎缠住了申智珉的肺部，肺泡与微血管交换氧气的效率陡然下降，她惊觉自己隐隐不能呼吸，疏于外出的冷白肤色浮上更为娇艳的玫瑰色。</p>
<p>申智珉把刚才在脑海中构想的行动重新捋过一遍。</p>
<p>她翻身将压在身上的高个换了位置压上去。</p>
<p>“智珉？”金雪炫没有意识到她收服了的老虎张开它猫科动物尖细锐利的瞳仁，暴露出内里蠢蠢欲动的进食欲望，依然用无辜不知躲闪的眼神望着紧逼的危险。</p>
<p>既然都是趁人之危的人渣了，交往隔天就直奔灵魂交流似乎也不过分。申智珉想。</p>
<p>“我觉得，在问问题之前，我们需要创造新的回忆。”</p>
<p>“新的回忆？”</p>
<p>从衣摆匍匐进睡衣的指尖令金雪炫后知后觉明白了申智珉的意图，她攥住身体下的床单，绷紧申智珉指腹停驻的腹部肌肉。</p>
<p>申智珉如果撩起她保守的男式睡衣就能看见紧致的两道一字线条。</p>
<p>“怎么样？”</p>
<p>金雪炫扭捏却直接的目光回望她，脖子也蔓上腥红的花，“好啊。”</p>
<p>申智珉跨在金雪炫腰上，忽然很有风度的从衣领上第一颗纽扣开始下手，金雪炫颇为失落的松弛下腰部的肌肉。申智珉俯身，密麻的黑发像丛林里垂降的藤曼圈住金雪炫脖颈以上的位置。</p>
<p>金雪炫看见穿过发丝缝落进阴暗角落的灯火残碎，也看见吻向眼睑的申智珉嘴边游刃有余的弧度，“正式的第一次就正式一点吧。”</p>
<p>她的应声成了蚊呐，然后发现比起野蛮的方式，申智珉不紧不慢的徐徐动作原来更让人颤栗。</p>
<p>金雪炫一身乌鸦色的白边睡衣，在申智珉施咒的双手下消失不见。她是那只丑小鸭，急促的时间魔法中转瞬化作白天鹅，含羞带怯地展开优雅的躯体。</p>
<p>不过白天鹅中依然有毛色之分，她比不上同样被自己剥下外衣的申智珉。</p>
<p>申智珉的动作很慢，连亲吻金雪炫唇瓣的动作都仿佛电影的慢镜头，她的舌尖寻访唇纹中藏匿的甜蜜，耐心非常，一点不剩的吞吃入腹。</p>
<p>老虎有耐心和牠的猎物来场漫长的拉锯战，也有直捣黄龙的自信。</p>
<p>金雪炫捧起申智珉的脸。申智珉眉梢挂着汗，眼珠沉沉，宛如一池空潭，金雪炫凌乱的身姿注满其中，“智珉现在好像在舞台的时候。”金雪炫张开腿迎接作乱的外来者，“妳有信心拥有我，就像对全场欢呼的胜券在握。”</p>
<p>“我好喜欢这样的智珉。”金雪炫忽然拧起眉头，眼底一下子让海水淹没，她哼哼唧唧地往凶手脸上乱啃，委屈地喊，“太快了，有点痛。”</p>
<p>申智珉顶着张布满金雪炫齿痕的脸，怀有歉意的在她嘴上轻啄，“妳害我分心了。”</p>
<p>金雪炫睁着微红的狗狗眼，“智珉害羞了吗？”</p>
<p>“……妳这种时候为什么话还这么多。”申智珉横了她一眼，为了弥补，屈身朝下。</p>
<p>申智珉或许也有猫科动物的特征。金雪炫盯着申智珉埋在胸前的发顶时心想。</p>
<p>缠绕乳、尖的舌侧似乎有钩子，粗糙地刮磨经不起摧残的部位，早已硬涨的尖端变成饱受折磨的红润色。申智珉潜入半个中指指节的探员得以向前，直到指根抵住入口。</p>
<p>不久前的不适仿若云烟，飘至看不见的远方，金雪炫挺起腰，主动配合申智珉的动作。</p>
<p>金雪炫的气息逐渐不稳。</p>
<p>申智珉又倾身吻了吻金雪炫绯红的耳尖，“喜欢我什么？”</p>
<p>金雪炫搅成浆糊的脑子无法理解申智珉徘徊在耳畔的话语，她睁大眼，傻愣愣地盯着申智珉的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“喜欢我什么？”申智珉再重复了遍，咬住金雪炫滚动的喉结。</p>
<p>这下金雪炫听清了，“智珉、智珉让我心动的所有样子。”</p>
<p>申智珉再往她搏跳的大动脉移动，尖牙压在上面，感受鲜活的生命力度，“讨厌我什么？”</p>
<p>“呜……没有。”</p>
<p>“真的?”</p>
<p>申智珉使坏地停下操劳的手腕和拇指。</p>
<p>金雪炫不满地朝她背上抓上几下，脑袋拱了拱，“……不喜欢我的样子。”</p>
<p>手臂再次动作，金雪炫眯起眼满足地哼哧，腹部上挺，奔向近在眼前的山巅。</p>
<p>申智珉又问：“最想对我说的一句话？”</p>
<p>视线模糊，金雪炫眼角溢出眼中过多的水分，她急切地吻向申智珉挂着自得笑容的嘴边。</p>
<p>“我爱妳。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>申智珉原来只打算做一次的，结果金雪炫用全身捆住她，凑在耳边说：“明天不用录Queendom，我也没行程。”</p>
<p>她养的大狗不愿意停下这个情欲游戏，申智珉没辙，硬着头皮摆弄自己那竹竿一样的臂膀继续工作。</p>
<p>即将迎接日出的时刻申智珉睡眼惺忪地求饶，金雪炫这才不情愿地窝进申智珉汗湿的胸口。</p>
<p>“真乖。”申智珉将嘴唇贴上她的额头，“好孩子要有奖励。”</p>
<p>金雪炫精力不减，一听见奖励顿时从申智珉怀里爬起来，“什么奖励？”</p>
<p>“好像在枕头下面呢。“</p>
<p>金雪炫动得比想得快，长手往枕头下伸，捞出一条泛着蓝光的贝壳项链。</p>
<p>开开心心的大犬登时垂着眉毛大哭，哭一哭又开始笑，笑完眼泪停不住，只好继续抽噎，总之一句话也说不出。</p>
<p>申智珉从背后抱着金雪炫留有微凉汗水的腰，她附在金雪炫耳边说：“我一直在犹豫要挑什么合适的时间给妳比较有意义。“她吻了吻金雪炫脖子后突起的颈椎骨，”不过晚餐的事情提醒了我，我忘了妳也会不安，对不起。“</p>
<p>“而且妳对我来说就是现在拥有的生命的所有意义，在任何时刻把它交给妳都能附着足够的重量。“</p>
<p>申智珉由金雪炫手中取回项链，一如想象地很多次，手指颤抖地将它扣在金雪炫颈边。</p>
<p>金雪炫充斥咸味的轻吻毫无章法落在申智珉脸上，申智珉笑了笑，前倾抵住她额头，指尖灵活地抓住另一对修长指节。</p>
<p>“妳有听见海的声音吗？它在把我的秘密告诉妳。“</p>
<p>“它说，我爱妳。“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>申智珉早晨的补眠让亢奋非常的金雪炫戳着手臂上的兔子玩偶戳醒了，她鼻子皱了起来，收回起床气，未开嗓的嗓子有点哑，“……怎么了？“</p>
<p>金雪炫抓准她不会生气，一脸无辜，“我们找一天去刺青好不好？“</p>
<p>申智珉埋进枕头里，含糊不清问：“妳不是怕痛？“</p>
<p>“跟智珉一起就不怕了。“</p>
<p>柔软的梦乡正在招手，即将步入三字头的老人哼了几声应她，转眼又要睡去，</p>
<p>意识离开前申智珉想起睡前的主意，幅度很小地动了动嘴。</p>
<p>“下次去巴厘岛吧。”</p>
<p>“好啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>